


I guess it's over

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, carl is the brattiest asshole, negan is just an asshole, rick is a god damn victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl breaks up with Negan and Negan decides to give him something to remember him by.





	I guess it's over

Negan hated that tight dicked prick, Rick Grimes, more than any god damn thing in the whole entire world. That stubborn motherfucker ruined everything, **everything** , whether he god damn meant to or not.

"What the fucking fuck do you mean we're over, you little asshole?" Negan's voice was a mixture of hurt, shock, amusement, alarm, and rage all at the same time. Carl couldn't figure out how he managed it, and he wasn't gonna stick around long enough to find out either. He wanted this to be quick, painless (for him) and easy. He was dealing with Negan, so, yeah, he realized that was unlikely.

"Come on, Negan," Carl let out a small, barely audible sigh as if he thought this whole conversation was just a big waste of time. "You knew this was coming sooner or later. We both did." His facial expression was blank, his voice monotonous as if he was in the middle of reading an essay in front of the class rather than ending a three-year relationship.

"Why—"

"You know why," Carl nearly whined, squirming where he stood. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted to go home and go to sleep or catch up on his shows or something. This is the last conversation he wanted to be having right now!

"Humor me." Negan nearly growled, a small grin playing on his lips as his fists clenched at his sides. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to be taking this. Carl had 'broken up' with him at least a thousand times during their relationship, but never like this. The other times, Negan had been sure they weren't really breaking up because Carl insisted on throwing an hour-long temper tantrum, screaming at the top of his lungs, stomping his feet like a five-year-old would, working up the fattest tears he could. 'You don't love me!' He'd always whine, lips jutting out and fists swinging at whatever was in front of him at the time. 'I'm in this relationship because I want to be loved, if you're not gonna love me then why should I stay!?' He'd stomp through the house, breaking everything breakable, slamming every door slamable, and making a huge mess. Negan would either sit on the couch and wait for him to cool down, watching sports or some cooking show, or he'd humor Carl and chase after him, begging for forgiveness and pampering him with a gross amount of affection until he dropped the attitude, or sometimes, on a particularly bad day when Negan just wasn't in the mood to deal with Carl's shit, he'd grab the younger boy, rip his clothes off and have his way with him. Then he'd send the boy off to wherever and force him to 'think about what he'd done.'

This was different, clearly.

Carl wasn't throwing a fit to get attention, and Negan hadn't done anything to piss him off in the first place, so Carl threatening to break up with him wasn't called for.

"I'm tired of living a double life," Carl waved his arms dramatically. "My dad's back and it's gotten harder to keep this...This **thing** between us hidden, and it's stressing me out. You don't want your sweetheart stressed, do you?" Carl tilted his head, pouted his lips, widened his eyes and crossed his arms behind his back. He batted his lashes and let out a small giggle that made Negan's eyes narrow even more than they had at the mention of Rick.

Rick had left King County two and a half years ago, moving to Atlanta so that he could live with his girlfriend, Andrea. Negan figures if he'd moved back, they must've ended their relationship. Carl confirmed that after he voiced his suspicions. "Dad finally dropped that skank. He's got a new girlfriend now. She's pretty and easy to get along with and he's happier with her."

"Your dad's been back for six months, Carl. Why are you trying to dump me now?" Negan rolled his eyes before turning to face away from Carl, knowing just how much it'd irk the boy. Carl scoffed and walked toward Negan, wrapping his arms around the man and resting his head on his back. "He's okay with me wearing skirts and heels and fucking fishnet stockings. He's okay with me smoking my weed, getting piss drunk and calling him at 3 AM to tell him about my day. He's not gonna be okay with me fucking a sixty-year-old—"

"I'm fifty and you know that!"

"Whatever," Carl drew the word out. "He's **this** close to finding out. People around here talk, Negan. We're not exactly a secret anymore. He's just been busy with Michonne so he hasn't had time to worry about me and who I'm sleeping with, but eventually, he will. I almost had a slip-up today and it scared the shit out of me."

"So that's it? Ranger Rick comes back and you drop me just like that?" Negan grumbled, turning around in Carl's arms. Carl shrugged sheepishly and pecked Negan's lips softly. "No. I waited six months."

Carl pulled away from the embrace and strutted toward the front door. "This isn't so bad, Ne Ne! Maybe one day I'll get tired of finger fucking myself and I'll need you again! You know how I am." Carl giggled again before opening the front door and walking out, not bothering to close it behind him.

Negan stroked the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. Carl Grimes was something else.

He didn't know why he always went for the bitchy types, but he did. Something about the constant whining, the attitude, and the selfishness dragged him in by his nuts and refused to let him go. Carl was the bitchiest of the bitches, and Negan had been infatuated with him since they'd first met.

They met outside of a dirty club in the rough part of town. Carl had been wearing nothing but a leather mini skirt and his high heels. The black fabric rubbing up against his light skin, the pink lips puckering up to let the cigarette smoke escape them, and the single tear sliding down his cheek had sparked Negan's interest.

Carl had been smoking a cigarette, pacing the sidewalk as he seemingly waited for something. Negan couldn't just finish his own smoke and go back inside the club like he'd planned, no, he had to talk to the disgruntled beauty.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone, crying?" Negan had asked curiously, leaning against the brick building as he watched the younger boy continue his pacing. Carl pushed his bang out of his eye and glared at him like he'd stolen his pet bunny rabbit. "Nobody's bought me a drink in like ten minutes," Carl pouted.

"Maybe because you're outside of the club rather than inside where the drinks are?"

Carl glared at him and shook his head. "I look really great tonight and nobody's paying me nearly enough attention! It's not fair!"

The constant whine in his voice made Negan's dick twitch in his jeans. "Let's change that then," he'd sighed before opening the door for Carl.

It was a simple meeting, but they'd been screwing around ever since then. It went from them meeting up a few times a week to fuck, to Carl slowly moving most of his shit into Negan's house. Carl had been 19 at the time so his prick of a dad didn't think anything of the boy moving out, especially since he'd claimed he was moving in with a friend rather than buying his own house. Rick never would've believed that.

Rick moved away around the time Carl moved in any way, so it was easy to hide their relationship, but now the asshole was back.

Rick and Negan had a bit of a history themselves.

Negan had moved to King County when he was in his twenties and he'd been here ever since. He'd encountered Rick plenty of times, more than he should've because the man was a god damn cop, of course. They'd disliked each other almost as soon as they'd met each other; their personalities clashed, they were polar opposites and yet somehow the same. They'd been in numerous scuffles, Negan had been arrested one too many times by the prick by now, and Negan didn't like the man's attitude.

That was odd for him.

Rick wasn't as bitchy as he was a stubborn know it all. Again, Negan's type, but it was different with Rick for some reason. Negan just wanted to punch the hell out of him and then pound his ass into the ground, but he couldn't. Maybe that's why he hated the man so much.

He'd pursued Rick about a billion times and the outcome was the same every single time. A big fat no. Not a fucking chance in god damn hell.

Rick never let him down gently, and maybe that's what kept Negan coming back. Either he'd punch the older man in the jaw and send him on his way, arrest his ass for **something** he'd done just to cause the man some trouble for having the absolute audacity to ask him out, or he'd give a twenty minute speech about how he'd never go out with Negan and all the reasons why. If he didn't feel like doing any of that, he'd just laugh in the man's face, or spit in it, and walk away.

Damn. Rick Grimes was a sexy mother fucker sometimes. Most times.

Negan had stopped asking him out when he started fucking Carl. At first, he hadn't realized that Carl was the man's son, but as soon as he did, he thought it'd be best if he just avoided the man at all costs. He didn't wanna lose Carl.

He had a feeling that Carl hadn't dumped him because Rick would be pissed that he was dating an older man. No, Rick knew Carl, and he'd probably expect the promiscuous boy to be dating someone he had no business. But if Rick found out it was Negan? The very same slimeball that had pursued him nonstop in the past? The same shady guy that wore too much leather, made too many dick jokes and swore too much? The same guy that'd been in jail for drug usage and prostitution (rough times back then) and even for robbery? Rick's head would explode.

Negan would pay good money to see that shit.

The look on Pricky Ricky's face when he found out Carl had been seeing Negan would be priceless. Negan would have to make sure that he got to see that expression.

***

Negan was a smart man, and surprisingly, a patient one too. He had no problem waiting for the perfect moment to strike and take what he wanted. Fortunately for him, Carl was the exact opposite. The brat was impatient as hell when it came to just about everything, especially sex. Negan figured it wouldn't be too long until the boy broke down and asked him if they could have sex again, just 'One last time.'

It was three days later, 8:29, Saturday night when the anticipated text messages came through.

**Negan I'm bored and I miss sucking cock. Well, you've got a cock that even a blind person couldn't miss, so why don't you let me come over and put my mouth to good use? -Carl**

Negan rolled his eyes as he read that and chuckled. It was clear that Carl was only trying to butter him up with bad dick jokes so he'd get what he wanted. Negan left him on read and went back to watching Jersey Shore reruns. Why the show amused him so much, he'd never know. He kind of felt like he'd fit right in if he was apart of it. He could get drunk and be an obnoxious asshole to everyone he met, why wouldn't he fit in?

It took thirty minutes for Carl to send another message. Negan knew the boy was probably seething, not used to being ignored. He hated when he wasn't responded to within three minutes of sending a text, so he was probably fuming right about now. Negan had him right where he wanted him.

**Don't do this to me, Negan. Not now. I need you.**

Negan ignored that one too.

**Why are you treating me this way, I haven't done anything wrong????**

**Stop being mean to me!**

**Are you serious right now?? You're being childish! RESPOND!!!**

**Are you fucking someone else? Is that why you're not responding? You don't need me to suck your dick because you've already gotten someone else to do it for you? I fucking knew you didn't love me!**

**Well it doesn't matter anyway. Clearly, you're not over me because you're still reading my shit. Fuck you!**

Negan had gotten through two and a half episodes by the time Carl finished texting. Negan had purposely waited until Carl went an entire hour without texting him, and then replied with a simple **'Busy'** and threw his phone down again.

Thirty minutes later, there was a harsh, insistent pounding on the front door. Negan glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that Carl was right on time. Rick would be getting off from work in thirty or so minutes.

Negan stood up, stretched his limbs, scratched his head and then his belly and lazily walked to the door. He let out a small, content sigh before swinging it open and sending Carl a small smile. "Isn't it a little late for you to be--"

"Busy?" Carl growled, shoving Negan to the side with all his force and storming into the house. Negan closed the door behind him but didn't bother locking it. "Busy!? Are you fucking serious, Negan? You are not **ever** too busy for me! Having me around is a god damn treat, and my time is fucking valuable!" He screamed, crossing his arms over his chest. Negan trotted back to the couch and plopped down, turning the volume on the TV up. "Oh," He mumbled boredly.

"Well, what the hell were you so busy with that you couldn't respond to my fucking texts?" Carl grumbled, inching his way toward the couch. He begrudgingly took a seat upon noticing that Negan was making no move to get up and come to him. He sat as far away as he could at first, but then softened and moved a little closer as he looked back and forth between Negan and the TV, which was getting more attention from Negan than he was at this point. "Ne Ne," He whined.

"Ugh--I was watching this." Negan shrugged. "Haven't seen it in a while."

Carl let out a whimper--A fucking whimper--and shuffled closer to Negan, laying his head on the man's shoulder, and then his chest, and then his lap. He sighed as Negan didn't wrap his arms around him or respond in any way.

He slowly began to stroke the man's still soft cock through his sweatpants--Negan was glad he had enough self-control to keep himself down for at least a little while--and then glanced up at him, eyes widening as Negan finally looked down at him. His lips twisted upward in a soft smile, pink tinted cheeks poking out and making Negan wanna squeeze them. "Are you mad at me?" He questioned softly.

"I'm not anything at you."

Negan didn't like the fact that Carl's smile had left nearly as soon as it'd come, but he said what he needed to say and there was no taking it back now. "Why are you here, Carl? Didn't you break up with me?"

Carl frowned, tears welling up in his eyes as he narrowed them and sat up. "I didn't mean it." He mumbled, almost guiltily. Negan sent him a look. "I'll still be with you if you'll have me! I promise."

Negan knew just as good as Carl did that he was only saying what he thought was gonna get him what he wanted, and as soon as they finished, Carl would be waltzing out of the house again, saying he'd made a mistake and that this wouldn't happen again--Until next time he was in the mood for it again, of course, and then he'd try to butter Negan up again and get what he wanted...Again.

Whatever.

They were both playing foolish games; Nothing new. The rules weren't simple and they weren't easy to follow, but they'd mastered the game long ago.

"You're gonna have to make it up to me." Negan sighed. Carl nodded eagerly, a grin appearing on his face once again. He leaned down immediately, placing the palm of his hand on Negan's crotch and licking a long wet strip over the outline of his cock before Negan pushed him away, shaking his head. "No."

"No?"

"No."

Carl sat back on his knees and tilted his head, staring at Negan in confusion. He wasn't used to being told no or being denied the right--his basic human right--to suck Negan's dick.

"No..." He mumbled, mostly to himself, eyebrows furrowing. It was as if the word was entirely new to him, a made-up word that was suddenly being used against him. "No." He huffed.

"Go to my room, take off all your clothes, put on my favorite skirt. The one with--"

"Yeah, I know which one." Carl sighed, slowly standing from the couch. "You gonna punish me?"

"Punishments are for people worthy of being punished," Negan shook his head. "You're not worth the time."

Carl stomped off, muttering to himself, cheeks reddening as he got angrier by the second. Yeah, he knew what Negan was doing, but the man was still playing him like a fucking fiddle. Who the hell did he think he was, treating Carl like he was just some...Some fucking local! Didn't he remember who the hell he was dealing with? Carl Grimes was not to be treated like a piece of useless fucking garbage! Anyone would be lucky to have him in their bed--If he was in his right mind, he'd just leave and find someone else to screw around with! It isn't as if it'd take him more than five seconds anyway!

Carl huffed and let out a loud groan, damn near a scream, as the annoying thought of, 'But I only want Negan!' popped into his head as it often did every time he thought for even a second about fucking someone else.

He angrily stripped himself of all his clothes before going to Negan's closet and slamming the door open. "Motherfucking motherfucker." He grumbled as he tossed clothes out of the way to 'find' his skirt. He knew exactly where it was, but he wanted to make a mess of Negan's room.

Carl kicked shoes out into the middle of the floor, ripped clothes off of hangers, and almost yanked the rail that held the clothes up down before his eyes finally landed on the skirt. It was a stupid fucking skirt, in his humble ass opinion. It was short, barely covered his fucking ass, and it was latex. It was tight as shit and only made his belly fat more noticeable--Belly fat which he wouldn't even have so much of if it wasn't for Negan insisting on cooking unhealthy meals at least four times a damn week. "A little healthy pudge never hurt anyone," Negan always said. "My baby needs to eat good, and I'm gonna make sure that he does, yes I am." He'd wrinkle his nose and scrunch up his face and talk in the same voice you'd use to talk to a god damn baby.

Fuck that.

Carl was sick of having to suck in his stomach just to get the damn thing on, along with practically everything else he wore! If Negan was so insistent on fattening him up, then he may as well be just as insistent of buying him all new clothes!

Carl huffed out a short breath as he jumped to slide the latex up his legs. He smoothed it down a little, sighed as he felt the draft passing through his now exposed legs, and then stood in front of Negan's long mirror. Sure, he'd gained some weight, but damn if he didn't still look like a billion bucks,

Down in the living room, Negan was working with Carl's phone, which he'd left on the couch just as Negan had expected him to. He made sure the location accuracy was on and then texted Rick.

**Come get me. Hurry please**

Negan smirked as he lazily stood from the couch, slowly walking to his room. Rick was officially off work now, and would probably be here in less than twenty minutes, so they needed to get this show on the god damn road.

"I'm in the stupid skirt." Carl huffed as soon as Negan walked in. Negan's brows shot up and his tongue rested against his teeth as he eyed Carl, a grin covering his face. "I can see that!"

"Well?" Carl grumbled.

"Well?" Negan mocked.

"Compliment me. Don't you think I look beautiful? Stunning? Gorgeous? Fucking dick hardeningly flawless? Mesmerizing? Alluring--"

"Get on the bed, Carl."

Carl froze in his spot and stared at Negan's suddenly not so amused face, taking in his words. There was no compliment mixed in the bunch, and Negan sounded bemused at best as he said them. Carl slowly did as told, a permanent pout etched on his face now.

Negan stripped his clothes off as he walked toward Carl, and repositioned the boy so that he was facing the door before pushing him so that he was flat on his stomach. Negan straddled his legs and pushed up his skirt so that he'd have perfect access to his beautiful ass.

"Don't you want me to suc--"

"No," Negan growled, yanking Carl's hair harshly. Carl winced and tried to ease some of the pain by pushing his head back, but Negan pushed his face toward the bed again. "You're not gonna touch me tonight, Carl Grimes, You're not gonna do anything besides take whatever I decide to give you, and I better not hear a sound out of you or you're gonna find yourself in pee pee pants city real fucking quick, am I clear?"

"Y-Yes," Carl nodded the best he could, his voice already trembling and his words slurring as he tried not to moan. He was used to getting his way and being pampered, but on the rare occasion that Negan decided to really take control and be rough with him, he couldn't keep himself from coming extra hard, extra fast.

"Good," Negan drawled. "You're gonna be real fucking sore tomorrow, Grimes. I can't see myself providing you with any type of lube. I don't think you deserve it."

"Lay it on me," Carl encouraged, wiggling around under Negan's weight. Negan tightened his grip on the boy's hair and he stilled almost immediately. "Go-od boy," Negan chuckled. "Quiet now."

Negan spread Carl's ass and wasted no time, plunging into him within a matter of seconds. He listened as Carl hissed and panted and watched as he wreathed around, trying to ease some of the pain. He'd fingered himself before coming over, but Negan had an above average sized cock, and it was hard to take it all with no lube.

"G-Go," Carl stuttered weakly, bracing himself. Negan slapped his ass harshly and stayed still. Though he had plans of making Carl suffer tonight, he didn't wanna hurt him too badly. He stayed still for a few moments, giving him time to adjust, thankful that the boy had said anything because now he probably thought Negan was just staying still to spite him.

After a minute, Negan began to move slowly, maneuvering himself so that he was lying on top of Carl, which relieved some of the pressure on Carl's legs but pushed him deeper inside the young boy. Carl moaned quietly as Negan let go of his hair and moved to grab his throat instead.

It wasn't the rough pounding he'd been expecting, but it was just as good. Negan's slow pace was bothersome, maybe even agonizing, and Carl desperately wanted to tell him to go faster, but he wasn't about to open his mouth again after he'd been told not to.

Every thrust made Carl's cock rub up against the black silk of Negan's bedding, and it was driving Carl crazy--Everything about this was! He didn't like not being able to talk or touch Negan or even look at him, and he didn't like that Negan wasn't nearly as handsy with him as he usually was, but damn if he didn't love the way Negan's bare cock felt inside of him right now, throbbing ever so often as it brushed right up against his bundle of nerves. Carl could swear he felt Negan all the way in his fucking guts!

Negan's pace slowly sped up as he got closer to his release, and Carl found that it was much harder to stifle his moans when Negan repositioned himself so that he was back on his knees again.

It only took a few minutes for Negan to come. He'd been frustrated for a while now after going longer than he usually would without sex, and Carl's tight, warm, and welcoming hole always got him off within a short amount of time.

When he was close enough to his release, he pulled out of Carl and turned him so that he was on his back instead. He straddled the boy's chest and stroked himself furiously, coming all over Carl's face. Carl tried his best to catch whatever he could on his tongue, but most of it landed on his cheeks and forehead, and too close to his eye for comfort.

Negan gave himself a moment to gain his composure and then crawled off the bed. Carl watched curiously, trying to discreetly stroke himself, but Negan glared at him and he stopped immediately.

Negan opened the top drawer of his bedside table and dug around inside of it for a few moments before smirking and pulling out a few toys. Carl whined as he noticed that one of them was a cock ring, and then looked at the other one. His favorite dildo, a realistic looking one that vibrated.

"Please, Negan, don't make me--"

"You're gonna fuck yourself with this until I tell you to stop," Negan growled, his facial expression turning into a snarl. He came toward Carl, towering over him, and handed him the dildo before roughly putting the cock ring on him. "Legs spread wide so I can see every second of this." He ordered before walking toward the chair near the corner of the room.

Carl sighed and did as told, spreading his legs as wide as he could before slowly inserting the dildo. He bit his lip harshly, hoping to muffle the moan that tried to slip out of him as soon as the toy was fully inside of him. It was smaller than Negan, but it was thicker than him too. It stung a little as it spread him open even further, but the painful sting didn't last all that long and soon, his eyes were nearly crossed as he focused on the feeling of the toy slowly moving in and out of him.

Negan had lit a cigarette as he watched Carl fucking himself with his toy. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and hummed to himself. Rick would be here within the next few minutes, for sure, and Negan needed to be hard again before he got here so that he could be the one fucking Carl when he showed up instead of some toy.

Negan watched as Carl tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide, letting out a small whimper as he shifted around, clearly overly sensitive. His cock began to stir once again and he smiled. It wouldn't take long for him to be fully erect again as long as he kept watching Carl.

Carl's cock rested against the latex of his skirt as he sat up. He nearly howled as he pushed the toy in at just the right angle, the tip of it hitting his G-spot roughly. He'd actually been trying to shift his position to move it **away** from that spot, but clearly, that hadn't worked out.

"Faster. Put some muscle into it." Negan barked. Carl sped up his movements and bit his lip until he drew blood, closing his eyes to hold in the tears of pleasure that were threatening to flow out. He sucked in a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down, but focusing on breathing was difficult when there was a fake cock in your ass.

Negan's head turned as he heard the front door opening, and he hurriedly jumped up from his spot and walked toward Carl. He plucked the toy out of his ass before demanding that Carl take the cock ring off. Negan was only half hard, but it'd have to fucking do.

He flipped Carl around again, facing him toward the door once more before grabbing his flushed pink cock and stroking it roughly, thrusting into him as he did. "Scream for me, baby," He ordered lowly. Carl didn't need to be told twice. He allowed his whimpers and moans to flow out freely, his voice growing more and more high pitched as Negan continued to fuck him.

It was right around the time that Rick busted through the door, guns a blazing, that Carl came all over Negan's bedsheets and fist. Give or take a few seconds, of course.

Carl's eyes were rolled all the way into the back of his skull, and the sound of his incoherent screaming covered the sound of Rick's feet pounding against the hardwood floor as he ran in, so he was still oblivious to the fact that his dad was here now, watching him getting his ass pounded into the mattress, but Negan was most certainly motherfucking not.

Negan, breathless and sweaty as ever as he continued fucking the shit out of Carl, sent a horrified looking Rick a sly smile before raising his hand up in mock salute.

Rick's mouth fell open and closed again and again as he looked for something to say, but he couldn't find his voice. Negan stared at him, watched his expression go back and forth between anger and confusion, and came in record time once a-fucking-gain. Maybe he'd blown his load within five minutes twice tonight, but hell, could anyone blame him? How could he keep his nuts full of cum while Rick was looking at him like that, all heartbroken and mindblown and shit, and Carl was still screaming no mercy?

"What...The fuck?"

It was then that Carl opened his eyes and noticed Rick. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he tried to get away from Negan who was **still** humping him like a god damn rabbit. Negan's cock was just as sensitive as Carl's ass, and he wanted to stop, but how could he? He needed to give Rick the prick a good ass show!

"D-dad?" Carl groaned before shoving his face into the sheets, trying to cover up some of the obscene sounds he was making. Negan wouldn't have that. He yanked on Carl's long hair again and made him look at his heartbroken father. Carl was only faintly aware of the fact that he still had Negan's cum all over his face. His heart skipped a beat in his chest."MM--I am so f-fucking sorry!" Carl's apologies were drowned out and overruled by his not so sorry sounding screams of pleasure.

Rick was frozen in his spot, mouth hanging agape as he looked between Negan and Carl. When Negan just couldn't take it anymore, he slowly slid out of Carl and let out a long, content sigh. "Well..." He mumbled, looking at the two Grimes'. "I guess it's over." He shrugged. "Let yourselves the fuck out, will you?"


End file.
